Under A Blood Red Sky
by Rock'n Troll
Summary: Ils disent tous que je dois sauver le monde... Mais comment on fait lorsqu'on ne sait même plus son propre nom ?
1. City of Blinding Lights

**Under A Blood Red Sky**

Part 1: City of Blinding Lights

Dans les rues d'une ville oubliée, des pas faisaient entendre leurs claquements qui se répercutaient sur chaque mur, la plupart en ruine.

De flamboyantes lumières s'allumaient successivement à mesure que les pas avançaient. La lueur argentée de l'astre lunaire éclairait faiblement une longue silhouette tremblotante, parcourant le sentier. Un couple de rat couinant traversa le chemin, sans s'apercevoir que deux personnage fort singulier se promenaient dans leur quartier.

L'un deux accélérait le pas, se rapprochant des extrémités froides de la ville, s'éloignant du cœur torride de la cité, où se tenait un carnaval. Le deuxième adopta son rythme et continua à le suivre. Un ivrogne beuglant des chansons paillardes surgit de nulle part et tomba sur le poursuivant. Un éclair vert illumina les environs et un sourd bruit de chute étouffé martela les pavés. La luminosité se réduit. Le temps se chargea, les deux silhouettes ne stoppèrent pas cependant leur manège.

Soudain, de piquantes gouttes de pluie firent leur entrée et enveloppèrent la ville d'un glacial manteau. Des éclairs bleus déchirèrent le ciel, et la première silhouette se mis à courir. La deuxième disparue. Un vrombissement assourdissant arriva enfin et le reste ne fut plus qu'une série incessante d'orages plus violents les uns que les autres. Le premier homme, le poursuivit, avait le souffle court et avait décidé maintenant de ne plus se retourner.

Il tenait quelque chose de lourd contre son torse, ce qui ralentissait sa course. Mais il n'aperçu plus son assaillant. Il ne vit qu'une ombre massive se jeter sur lui et tenant dans son poing ganté une sorte d'énorme câble électrique. Il reçu la partie où de gros fils ressortait dans le ventre, et une décharge d'une puissance phénoménale le grilla sur place.

Il tomba doucement sur le sol mouillé. On lui retira le fardeau qu'il avait tenu contre lui. La silhouette pointa un morceau de bois vers le ciel et la lueur de la lune fut concurrencée par une lumière verte intense et malsaine.

Des cris d'horreur ainsi que des sanglots se firent entendre alentour : une tête de mort flottait dans les cieux…

Le froid…

Partout, du froid glacial, autant de l'intérieur que de l'intérieur. Ma gorge est sèche, ma langue comme du carton glacé et j'ai l'impression que des bloques de glace se succèdent sur mon torse.

C'était comme si j'étais mort. Si seulement ce pouvait être vrai, ne serait-ce pour arrêter ces douleurs…

Tout d'abord, je ne vois que du noir, d'ailleurs, dans l'état dans lequel je me trouve, je ne peux savoir réellement si j'ai les yeux ouverts ou fermés. Soudain, des néons agressifs s'allument juste au-dessus de moi et m'aveuglent.

Mes yeux m'irritent, et tous les membres que je sens encore me font savoir que je les possède via une douleur vive. Je veux ne serait-ce que gémir ou pleurer, cela me semble impossible.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent et des sons vagues qui semblent vouloir former des mots flottent dans l'air.

J'essaye de bouger mais la douleur redouble. Alors, je vois deux grandes ombres cacher un peu les néons qui me blessent. Elles parlent, d'un ton posé, presque un murmure et doucement. L'une des deux voix est plus grave que l'autre. Donc il doit y avoir une femme ainsi qu'un homme.

Je tente de cligner des yeux pour pouvoir me faire remarquer, mais chaque clignement me brûle. Je ne comprends rien, je n'assimile plus rien.

Commençons par des choses faciles. Mon nom, oui, bon début. Mais qui suis-je ? Très bonne question, je la note dans mon agenda mental. Passons à autre chose. Pourquoi je suis ici ? J'ai l'air en vie, du moins je le pense, alors pour quelles raisons des ombres me survolent telles des charognards ?

La fatigue me gagne. Je n'arrive pas à bailler. Tout ce que je puisse faire pour l'instant, c'est de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer que je dors. Sans prêter attention aux murmures qui me bercent je sombre dans le monde de Morphée. Aller, gros dodo…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'eux même. J'ai passé une nuit épouvantable. Ou une journée, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, j'ai mal dormis. Dans mon sommeil je voyais des gens en robes nager dans l'air sur des bouts de bois hérissés à leur extrémité. N'importe quoi, je délire.

Maintenant, je sens que je peux plus bouger. Enfin une nouvelle pas trop mauvaise. Par contre, j'ai toujours mal. Je bouge lentement, et au fur et à mesure que je me lève, je sens qu'un morceau de tissu me recouvre et glisse sur moi comme de l'eau tiède.

Je m'aide de mes bras pour me relever mais à mi chemin d'être assis, je m'écroule comme une masse et tombe sur mon lit. Je me rends seulement compte à quel point le matelas est dur.

Cela m'arrache un soupir, de fatigue et d'exaspération. Je me replis sur le côté et j'entrevois une silhouette. Elle est assise près de mon lit. Je remarque faiblement des tâches de couleur qui forme une personne. En ce cas, l'orange domine les autres couleurs.

Elle me dit quelque chose, je ne saisis que de rares mots qui assemblent des phrases incompréhensibles.

- Je… désolée… retrouvé… mort… chance… entends ?... Harry…

C'est une voix douce et aigue. Une fille, jeune me semble-t-il.

J'essaye de répondre que je n'entends rien mais tout ce que mes lèvres n'arrivent qu'à produire est un claquement sec. Ma gorge est déshydratée et aucun son n'en sort.

Mais des milliers de questions font la file dans mon esprit. Qui est-elle ? Qui est ce Harry ? Et surtout, qui suis-je ?

Devant mon échec, j'étouffe un gémissement. Une main tendre et chaude vient me caresser le front. C'est agréable. Je ferme les yeux et me rendors. Doux rêve…

Au réveil, la silhouette est revenue. Elle continue à me parler. Je saisie de plus e plus de mots mais ne comprend pas grand-chose. La silhouette à l'air triste, je le sens.

Comme si je l'avais blessée. Mais qu'ai-je fait de mal ?

Elle me quitte, je crois comprendre qu'elle reviendra plus tard. Un sentiment très étrange m'envahit. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Oh, mince je ne trouve pas… C'est sur le bout de mes lèvres.

Ah oui, j'ai trouvé : de la joie. J'éprouve de la joie.

Et elle revient, la silhouette qui fut près de mon lit. Elle est en train d'entasser des vêtements dans un sac. C'est ce que mes yeux me montrent du moins. Je suis courbaturé, mais j'arrive à me lever et même à marcher. J'ai un pansement énorme au ventre et chaque respiration m'est douloureuse.

La jeune femme me donne des habits et me laisse seul le temps de les mettre. J'arrive à parler, avec difficulté. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire ce que je souhaite. La fille revient et me donne une paire de lunettes rondes. Comment puis-je savoir ce que sont vraiment ces verres arrondis surmontés de métal alors que je ne sais même pas qui je suis ?

Je la mets sur mon nez et soudain, les taches floues forment des meubles, portes ou personnes. J'ai l'impression de voir pour la première fois. Le voile qui me brouillait la vue se retire.

Et la première chose que je distingue avec netteté n'est pas des moindres : une jeune fille ornée d'un magnifique sourire, d'une chevelure de feu ainsi que le visage constellé par des étoiles rousses.

Alors, elle me parle et je l'entend et l'écoute clairement. Je recouvre mes sens. La vue, l'ouïe, je n'ose imaginer le toucher.

- Bonjour, me parle une voix cristalline et douce. Tu peux m'appeler Ginny.

Ginny… Ce nom résonne dans ma tête. Je souris.

- Euh…, balbutie-je. Enchanté. Et moi? Comme pouvez-vous m'appeler?

La jeune fille change son sourire radieux pour un sourire triste.

- Tu ne te souviens pas bien sûr, c'est normal.

Cette réponse ne me satisfait pas et soulève en moi maintes questions. De plus, j'ai la sensation de ne pas vraiment aimer ce qui est « normal ».

- Aller, reprit la fille, on s'en va…

Je ne me pose même plus aucune question. Et pourtant… Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? Ce n'étai pas original d'accord mais ces questions étaient plus utiles que « qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? ».

Elle me donne une canne, pour m'aider dans ma marche, ainsi que son bras pour me soutenir. Je me sens vieux, mais le miroir de mes toilettes m'a renvoyé tout à l'heure l'image d'un jeune homme, peut-être d'une vingtaine d'années. D'ailleurs, déjà bardé d'une cicatrice sur le visage. Un accident ou une bataille ? De plus, mes yeux font partie des étrangetés qui m'entourent. J'ai les yeux pourpres…

Ginny prend la valise dans qu'elle avait remplie plutôt et nous parcouront un long corridor. Nos pas claquent sur le linoléum. Nous croisons diverses créatures étranges sorties de livres dont je ne sais si je les ai vraiment lus.

Sans que j'en sois conscient, nous avions quitté cet hôpital pour le moins original et hétéroclite pour arriver devant la sinistre vitrine d'un magasin aux mannequins horribles.

Je n'ai même point le temps de savoir le comment de ce miracle que la jeune fille me couvre d'un long manteau et m'entraîne bien plus loin dans la rue. Nous nous rapprochons de la civilisation. Je lis plusieurs écriteaux. Il semblerait que nous nous trouvions dans une bourgade du nom de Londres.

Et maintenant, nous entrons dans une sorte de bar bizarrement famé. Cette course ne se finira-t-elle donc jamais ?

L'intérieur de l'établissement est sombre et enfumé. En outre, il est étroit. Ginny me quitte un moment pour aller adresser quelques mots à l'homme qui semble être le tavernier. Je vois des pièces argentées passer d'une main à l'autre, et la jeune fille revient avec une clé.

Toujours sans un mot, depuis le début de la promenade c'est comme ça, nous montons un escalier et Ginny me tire vers une des portes qui décorent ce couloir et ouvre celle-ci avec la grosse clé rouillée trop grande pour ses fines mains.

Nous entrons dans une chambre où la lumière est moins radine qu'en bas. Il y a un lit baldaquin est une armoire, simple. La jeune fille me fait m'assoire sur le lit et pose la valise sur le meuble.

- C'est chez toi ici dorénavant, m'affirme-t-elle. J'ai tout réglé et Tom, l'aubergiste, te ferra apporter un repas tous les matins, midis et soirs. Sauf si tu ne le souhaites plus. D'accord ?

Je hoche la tête pour approuver et la remercier, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, mais je ne vais tout de même pas lui cracher dessus. Je souffle un peu, la douleur de ma blessure au ventre me relance un peu.

Ginny me prend la main et m'aide à me relever. Je frissonne au contact de sa peau douce. Troisième sens, le toucher.

- Viens, dit-elle, je t'offre une glace.

Et c'est comme cela que je ne sais comment, nous nous retrouvions à la terrasse d'un glacier dans une rue assez singulière, avec tous ces gens coiffés de grands chapeaux pointus et de longues capes de toutes les couleurs. Suis-je au carnaval de Venise ?

Les parfums des 9686 goûts différents du glacier, un homme du nom de Fortarôme, me font tourner la tête. Quatrième sens, le sentir.

Dans ma bouche, la glace à la vanille aux pépites de sang de dragon (très vitaminé) que je viens d'engloutir est froide et délicieuse, un cinquième sens s'active en moi. Le goûter.

A l'hôpital, je crois me souvenir qu'il portait le pseudonyme de « Sainte-Mangouste », on ne me nourrissait jamais, pas à proprement parler, il y avait juste une personne qui me faisait avaler une substance insipide.

Ou alors c'était une autre personne qui faisait des gestes amples et des étincelles parcouraient mon corps meurtri.

L'air est chaud, le vent frais, et le soleil est d'une couleur sans égale. Les nuage reflètent ses mélange oranges et rouges dans le ciel bleu azure. Un des trois après-midi parfaits que l'on trouve à Londres tous les vingt ans.

La jeune fille me regarde et plus j'avance dans mon repas, plus je me sens bien, plus elle à l'air d'être heureuse. Tant mieux. Plus elle est heureuse, plus je me sens bien, et vice versa. Un cercle délicieux.

Je la trouve vraiment très belle, ce soir. La lumière de l'astre solaire couchant fait flamboyer ses cheveux, ce qui accentue sa beauté.

Je lui demande qui je suis. Elle me sourit, me prend le visage entre ses mains.

«Harry »

Elle me dit que je m'appelle Harry…


	2. Beautiful Day

Part 2: Beautiful Day 

Quelle journée magnifique. Une journée de rêve, qui plonge peu à peu vers la nuit. Je ne peux me résoudre à la laisser filer. Je me sens énergique, en forme. Cela faisait trop longtemps que ça ne m'était plus arrivé. Des oiseaux de toutes sortes sifflent sur les charpentes des vieux toits croulants de la rue. Quel est son nom déjà ?

Le Chemin de Traverse, ai-je lu plutôt. Des boutiques sont encore ouvertes et nous nous y promenons. Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, mais Ginny m'offre des vêtements ainsi que de gros livres en cuire avec d'épaisses pièces en or.

Nous nous rendons ensuite dans un haut bâtiment garni de colonnes dangereusement penchées. Je remarque les gravures qui m'informent que je pénètre dans l'austère banque Gringotts.

Un immense hall nous accueil, parcouru de long et grands banc derrières lesquels se trouvent de petit bonshommes au nez crochu, à l'air mauvais et hargneux. Suis-je au ministère des finances ?

Le temps d'une brève parole avec un gobelin (c'est le nom que l'on donne à ces fonctionnaires peu recommandables) portant un ridicule costume rouge, nous nous retrouvons dans un chariot étroit qui roule comme un dément dans un dédale de grottes et de tunnels.

J'ai compté : nous avons évités de justesse 57 stalactites et 39 stalagmites. La course folle se termine et Ginny se rend dans une immense chambre forte dans laquelle elle prend des tas de pièces dorées, argentées ou de bronze.

Enfin, nous sortons de ce manège humide et froid pour revenir sur le Chemin, où le soleil avait fait place aux étoiles. Des torches de diverses couleurs, allant du bleu au vert en passant par l'orange ou le rouge s'allument.

Il semblerait que plusieurs établissements, à commencer par les bistrots, soient ouverts à la tombée de la nuit. De multiples groupes d'ivrognes sortent déjà des bars, entonnant différentes chansons que l'on hésiterait à déclamer en sérénade à sa promise. A moins que son prénom soit « Salope», ce qui ne doit pas concerné un grand nombre de demoiselles.

Je remarque une sorte d'auberge/bar assez singulière. « Au Pet d'Troll», lis-je. Charmant. Je m'approche des menus de l'auberge et remarque une carte pour le moins originale :

_Au Pet d'Troll_

_Anno 44 A.C.N._

_Auberge Trois Dragons_

_De la bonne et brûlante compagnie,_

_Un lit toujours chaud et bien rempli_

_Un repas presque dénué de cracha et autre morve_

_Ainsi qu'une bière brassée et quasiment garantie sans pisse_

_« Si les Barbares sont venus vomir chez nous, c'est que nous en valons la peine… »_

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller faire un tour du côté de ce charmant bâtiment si ragoûtant et distingué…

Cette soirée devenue nuit, parfaite, se poursuit dans la joie et les rires. J'ai parfois l'étrange impression que lorsque l'on passe devant des personnes heureuses, que l'on a plus rit depuis longtemps par ici.

L'air devient froid, et je ne sens plus mes mains, même celle qui tient le bras de Ginny. Je la regarde et l'espace d'un bref temps, je crois voir perler un éclat argenté et humide lui couler le long de la joue gauche.

Alors que je me persuade d'une rêverie, la jeune fille m'entraîne dans un restaurant. Nous commandons notre repas mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Des chouettes hululent et passent au ras de nos têtes à chaque envol.

Je regarde au travers des épaisses et vieilles vitres du restaurent et j'observe avec attention les passants. Tous semblent heureux, mélancolique, nostalgique ou tout simplement insouciant.

Un air lourd m'avait troublé auparavant lors de notre marche dans le Chemin. Comme si ces gens cachaient un lourd secret ou une peur en eux.

Mais l'hydromel et le fait que je sois avec Ginny me font maintenant oublier cela. L'air est redevenu léger et je suis heureux. Libre, oserais-je dire.

Le serveur, aussi sombre qu'il essaye d'être poli vient prendre notre commande. Ginny commande pour moi alors que mes yeux semble eux me jouer des tours des plus étranges : j'ai l'impression de voir celui-ci, juste à la table de gauche chuchoter en me regardant… Non, ce doit être quelques tromperies de mes sens. Mais alors… pourquoi ces dames discutent-elle en me fixant ?

Pour l'instant, je mets ça sur le compte de la paranoïa. J'ai bien d'autres choses en préoccupation.

Des musiciens, au genre des troubadours d'autre fois, habillés de velours rouge, viennent sur scène et commencent à faire flotter dans l'air une musique douce et vraiment délicieuse, qui se font avec le bruit ambiant, tel un murmure…

Je me laisse aller à quelques rêveries, des souvenirs tendres d'antan qui semblent avoir appartenus à un autre passé, celui d'une autre personne, l'autre moi.

Soudain, un contact chaud vient frôler ma main. Je garde mes yeux fermés, imaginant Ginny, posant sa main sur la mienne. Mon imagination n'a pas de mal à se représenter son admirable sourire.

J'ai des centaines de questions qui me vrillent la tête. J'ouvre et referme maint fois la bouche dans la pensée de demander si… mais son regard doux m'en dissuade. Je ne voudrai pour rien au monde abréger ce moment. En ais-je eu avant ma convalescence ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Ou alors dans une autre, tout autre vie…

Qui sait les réponses horribles que peuvent apporter mes interrogations ? Ais-je été un monstre ? Ou un être aimable ?

Peu importe, maintenant je suis heureux… et avec Ginny…

Subitement, je prends conscience qu'une mélodie s'élève de plus en plus fort de la salle. J'ai l'impression de la connaître. Je fredonne l'air, et murmure malgré moi quelques paroles :

_« Ce que tu n'as pas, tu n'en as pas besoin maintenant __  
__Ce que tu ne sais pas, tu peux le sentir d'une façon ou d'une autre __  
__Ce que tu n'as pas, tu n'en as pas besoin maintenant __  
__Pas besoin maintenant... __  
__C'était une belle journée... »_

Je souris. Curieux comme les musiques peuvent retracer à merveille la vie. Durant ce cours instant, je ferme doucement les yeux, mes paupières me renvoyant une calme lumière dorée.

Alors, quelque chose me fait revenir très vite à la vie que j'essaye de refaire.

Un petit objet, froid et plutôt mou et agréable au touché semble tomber sur ma main. J'ouvre les yeux, sans me détacher de mon sourire.

Et je tombe sur Ginny… en version miniature. Une mini mimi Ginny d'environ deux ans se perche sur ses petits pieds pour arriver à la hauteur de la table. Elle me fait un grand sourire radieux.

- 'jour, papa, me lance-t-elle.

Je la regarde avec incompréhension puis me tourne vers Ginny. Elle est là, le regard plein de la larme, et derrière elle se trouve une sorte de flamme vivante. Plein de gens visiblement aimables aux cheveux roux.

Je me demande ce que fait là ce petit ange, de plus qu'il fait maintenant nuit…

La musique se termine.

« … _C'était une belle journée... »_


	3. Lemon

Part 3 : Lemon

_« Voir à travers la lumière du soleil »__  
_

Je le sais maintenant, dans toutes choses qui existent, il y a en tout et pour tout 49 choses vraiment merveilleuses.

Outre la littérature, la femme et le rock'n roll, il y a surtout le sommeil. Un long, très long sommeil teinté de tendres rêves de joie. Ce sommeil dont on ne veut se réveiller.

Cela fait déjà maintenant une semaine que j'ai cette impression : celle de vivre ce genre de sommeil teinté de rêves nombreux, tendres et parfaits. Peut-être trop parfaits ?

Depuis ma rencontre avec cette petite lueur sous la forme d'une angélique petite fille au bar en compagnie de Ginny, je vis un vrai rêve.

Et chaque jour je crains le cauchemar, chaque nuit je pense me réveiller au lieu de m'endormir. Mais chaque matin, elles sont là, les deux femmes de ma nouvelle vie.

Je me lève tardivement de ce tiède matin d'été. Les draps à mes côtés sont vides mais encore chauds. Je m'assied et souris. Je tâte ma blessure. Elle se cicatrise plutôt rapidement et j'en suis heureux. Un cicatrice de plus…

Tout en m'étirant je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je fais couler une bonne douche bien froide dont je profite que quelques minutes puis j'enfile un peignoir pour descendre les marches du grand escalier de bois ciré.

Je contemple pour la énième fois les portraits qui orne le mur qui longe les marches. Des gens illustres sont là, et on peut le dire, sont parfois « las ».

Ici un de mes ancêtre fait des bulles de bave, là deux anciens ministres de la magie discutent activement sur une quelconque loi adoptée il y a deux cent ans, etc.

Je me guide tout autant à ma mémoire qui reviens peu à peu qu'à l'odeur douce qui règne en ces lieux et qui m'amène dans une très grande et haute pièce ornée elle aussi de tableaux.

La pièce garnie de grandes fenêtre et donc très lumineuse. Je m'installe à la très longue table qui se trouve au milieu de cette salle à manger.

Un petit déjeuner m'attend ainsi que deux tignasse rousse assises au milieu de la table. Je les embrasse toutes les deux. Et je prends place juste en face d'elles.

Ginny et Emilia car c'est le nom de ma fille me fixent toutes deux d'un air complice sourient avant de replonger dans leur repas. Un elfe de maison vient me servir divers plats. Je salue Dobby qui me salue en ôtant le bocal d'aquarium qui lui servait de couvre-chef et retourne en cuisine.

Le reste du petit déjeuner m'aurait prit trop de temps ou d'euphorie pour le raconter. C'est-à-dire que tout ce passa merveilleusement bien, en passant par les blagues de Ginny et par la nourriture projetée sur les murs par une Emilia plutôt facétieuse.

Je sors de table et me rends dans mon bureau tandis que Ginny et Emilia s'apprêtent à rendre visite à mes beaux-parents.

Je pousse les lourdes et cirée portes en bois de ma forteresse et arrive sur une pièce chaleureuse et bien éclairée, alors que mes rideaux pourpres et épais sont tirés pour laisser filtrer la lumière par les très grandes fenêtres qui ornent mes murs derrière mon bureau.

Je contourne le beau meuble de chêne et m'assois sur un fauteuil particulièrement haut et moelleux. Je regarde le dessus de mon bureau, sur lequel trône divers objets astronomiques, ainsi qu'un récipient reflétant du liquide bleuâtre.

Je me penche au dessus de la pensine. C'est l'heure de mon entraînement quotidien : tous les jours, je me replonge dans ce qui fut mon passé.

Ce qui n'est pas forcément facile, car la pensine fut inventée à la base pour évacuer les pensées que l'on aimerai oublier.

Je fais un peu remuer l'eau avec ma baguette. Cet ustensile de bois fin et incongru m'étonne toujours et m'empli à tout moment d'une impression agréable de sécurité. L'un des seuls objets à avoir apparemment survécu à mon « accident ».

Parmi les lueurs argentées et dorées qui dansent dans le récipient de pierre, j'entrevois des centaines de scènes douloureuses et hésite à en choisir une.

Heureusement, je tombe enfin sur un souvenir d'une autre personne. Un souvenir qui me paraît joyeux.

Le soleil décline. Je plonge des les mémoires. Ma chute est amortie par une couche tendre d'herbe flamboyante.

Je me relève, ramasse mes lunettes et regarde le saule qui se tient au-dessus de moi. Les rayons de l'astre roi filtrent au travers des feuilles et des branches épaisses et noueuses.

Un groupe d'adolescents passe derrière moi. Ils ne me remarquent pas évidemment. Ils semblent en pleine discussion. Je les suis. Leur chemin mène aux abords du grand lac noir.

Ils s'arrêtent, et s'assoient tous les trois au pied d'un grand et vieil arbre. Ils parlent avec animation. Ils semblent heureux, vraiment heureux. Il y a là deux garçons et une fille en plein débat.

J'écoute très distraitement ce qu'ils se disent. Rien de vraiment intéressant pour moi maintenant, j'en ai peur.

Soudain, l'un d'eux, le petit brun bigleux avec une drôle de cicatrice sur le front, se lève précipitamment et se dirige vers une immense bâtisse de pierres.

Il traverse le pont menant à la cour de Poudlard, ouvre les grandes portes et arrive dans le hall de l'école. Il reprend son souffle puis s'engouffre dans le dédalle de marches, d'escaliers et de couloirs du vieux château pour arriver enfin devant une gargouille se trouvant au fond d'un long corridor.

Il dicte quelques mots, la gargouille cède le passage et il débouche finalement sur un grand bureau circulaire contenant toutes sortes de choses étranges et diverses. Il regarde autour de lui, comme s'il guettait la présence de quelqu'un.

Personne. Ce bureau aux reflets bleus est totalement vide. Le jeune sorcier se dirige alors vers une armoire. Précautionneusement il en sort une pensine identique à la mienne et la pose sur un meuble au milieu de la salle.

Il sort sa baguette, fait des ronds dans l'objet de pierre et disparaît dans des lueurs dorées.

Je m'étonne de ne pas disparaître ni d'accompagner le jeune Harry Potter dans son souvenir. Je me promène un peu, regarde le contenu des armoires vitrées, jette un coup d'œil à la pensine, puis monte les marches d'un escalier tournant légèrement sur lui-même et j'arrive près d'un télescope géant.

Par les grandes fenêtres qui s'ouvre sur l'engin astronomique, j'observe le couché du soleil, reflétant ses éclats oranges et rosâtres sur les nuages.

C'est alors qu'une voix enjouée et sortie de nulle part lance dans l'air :

- Il est vrai que le nom « salle à manger » est plutôt bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'à maintenant, peu de gens eurent l'appétit de dévorer toute leur pièce, donc, je m'étonne quelque peu…

Je me retourne, stupéfait. Personne. Réellement, personne. Et si…

- Mais il n'y a pas que cela bien sûr ! Dans la bizarrerie, nous pouvons nous demander comment les moldus font pour visiter d'autres planètes s'ils ne savent même pas soigner une grippe !

J'en suis certain, dorénavant. Les portraits accrochés au mur. Évidemment, ils parlent ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je point pensé tout de suite ? Mais cette voix, profonde, grave et riante ne m'est certainement pas inconnue…

- D'autant plus que la conversation entre le portrait d'un sorcier mort et d'un personnage du futur en balade dans un souvenir fugace…

_« __Un homme fait un tableau __  
__Un tableau vivant __  
__A travers la lumière projetée __  
__Il peut se voir tout proche __  
__Un homme apprivoise la couleur __  
__Un homme aime fixer du regard __  
__Il change son argent en lumière » __  
_


End file.
